


The Most Important Test of Your Lives

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Young and fresh-faced pair Will Pucovski and Cameron Green try to do anything and everything to earn their baggy green
Kudos: 2





	The Most Important Test of Your Lives

After the breakfast buffet, Will Pucovski headed down the hall to the pilates room, with Cameron Green following behind. As well as being the new kids, they also had a love of pilates in common. When they got to the room, there was a note tacked onto the door.

"Uh oh," Will said, reading the note and turning to face Cam.

Cam read the note over Will's shoulder out loud. ""Shinboner spirit has gone missing. Need it back before the first Test,"" Cam said. He looked alarmed. "Should... should we help find it?"

Will shrugged, also unsure. "But where would we start looking?"

Cam thought about it. "Well, you know what would make a good hiding place?" Cam mused aloud, "That bit behind the scoreboard at Adelaide Oval. I reckon the groundskeepers at Adelaide Oval would find it a good place to nap during their workdays."

"Alright," Will said. 

They both rushed outside, and blinked in the hot Adelaide sun. "Which direction?" Cam asked, looking around.

Will pointed to a helicopter sitting innocously in the middle of the hotel's front lawn. "Let's borrow Smithy's helicopter!" he shouted, and they both ran to the chopper and jumped in.

Cam, growing up on a farm in WA, had experience flying it, so he took the wheel. Will navigated the way to Adelaide Oval.

They flew at top speed toward the famous oval in South Australia, the scoreboard glinting in the sunshine.

Once they arrived, Cam landed the chopper in the middle of the oval, and they both jumped out. Cam and Will hurried over to the scoreboard, and found the door to the inner workings. It smelled old and musty, and they searched in every nook and cranny behind the scoreboard. 

While Will used the scoreboard controls to spell out his name with a 200 next to it, Cam climbed a staircase and found a shadowy alcove.

"Here!" Cam said, picking up something and then holding it out for Will to see. "It's a bottle of blue liquid and a sticker saying "To Ricky, don't drink all at once - B.C.""' He tossed it down to Will, who caught it in one hand.

"Is this it?" Will asked, dubiously. He took off the lid and sniffed it. "What's it meant to smell like?"

Cam came down the stairs and stood next to Will. "I don't know," Cam said.

Both of them hurried back to the chopper as it was getting dark and Steve Smith might worry where his helicopter went.

They flew back in silence, Will staring at the little bottle, and Cam focusing on flying the chopper back to the hotel.

When they got close to the hotel, they could see a small figure waving his arms frantically. Cam landed the chopper on the lawn, and opened the door to get out.

"You stole my helicopter!!!" Steve Smith yelled frantically, as Cam and Will both exited the chopper.

"It's fine," Cam said, rolling his eyes, "No scratches."

Smithy looked annoyed and ran up to his chopper, stroking the side. "It's okay, you're safe now," he whispered.

A crowd of people ran outside from the hotel, probably to see what the commotion was all about. 

"What's going on?" Justin Langer asked, looking from Will and Cam's sheepish faces to Steve Smith's anxious face.

"They should be punished!" Smith said, "Suspend them both for a year."

Cam and Will looked more sheepish and looked down at the ground.

JL sighed. "Look boys, you shouldn't have flown someone else's helicopter," he growled, "I won't officially suspend you, but you won't be picked for the upcoming Test seri---"

Ricky Ponting pushed past JL and pointed to Will's hand. "What's that?" he said, pointing to the little bottle that Will held.

"Uh, we found it," Will said.

"At the Adelaide oval," Cam added.

"It's the shinboner spirit!!!" Ricky yelled, pronouncing shinboner more like SHINNNNNBONERRRRRRR. 

Everyone else looked shocked.

"I knew you boys loved pilates so I set you a Fyfe/Cunnington test ahead of the first Test," Ricky explained smugly.

"A what?" Cam asked, bewildered.

"A test to see if you were up for the First Test," Ricky said, proudly. He turned to JL. "Justin, they're definitely up for Test cricket! We have to select them! Both of them!!!"

"But..." JL said, shaking his head. "Joe Burns has made more Test runs than both of them. BY A LOT."

"No no, these two have to play," Ricky said, adamantly.

Ricky turned to Cam and Will, and announced, "You're both in the XI for the First Test in Adelaide! Congratulations!" 

Everyone, including Steve Smith who had calmed down, rushed over to Will and Cam and there were covid-safe fist bumps all round. 

JL just stared blankly in shock, watching the commotion surrounding the young boys, who broke away after a while to call their family. JL just had to accept the inevitable. Will Pucovski would open the batting in the first Test, and Cam Green would bat at six.


End file.
